First
by anonomous fan
Summary: He relized that he never even stood a chance.


* * *

The First

The first time he saw her was many years ago, when he first came to the academy. She didn't appear to have any friends. If another child did talk to her it was only to give her jeers and taunts about her abnormally large forehead. He didn't think it was so bad; in fact he was completely enchanted by her. With her vibrant pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes, she reminded of a beautiful forest sprite, showering the world with her bright smiles and happy laughs. He wanted, needed, to befriend her. She was so similar to him, friendless and scorned. Unfortunately it was not to be, for a few months later she was snatched away by another blonde.

The first time he spoke to her was at the academy graduation. He was ecstatic to find her on his team. He could see and talk to her every day. His excitement was short lived; however, as he discovered that HE was on the team as well. When he finally found to courage to speak, she had nothing for him but ignorance and scorn. On the other hand, HE was treated with affection and seemingly endless praise. He could not understand her affection to HIM. He was much more deserving for he would cherish every complement, every sweet word, where HE would throw them away without a care.

The first time he asked her on a date was on the bridge. His courage was rewarded with an indigenous shout and a bonk to the head. The very same day he watched as she timidly approached HIM. With a shy smile and a timid voice she, ever so sweetly, asked for his company. Her smile soon faded, however, as she was given a harsh glare and a cold refusal as a reply. He could not understand why she always refused the one who cherished her for the one gave her nothing but scorn.

The first time he realized that she was in love was after the exams. She bravely stood in front of the crazed monster with nothing but a kunai for her defense. HE lay motionless behind her. He could see it then, the fierce determination in those eyes as she unwaveringly protected her love. Her love. The thought gave him a painful stab to his heart. Then, with terror, he watched as she was flung against the tree, being pinned and suffocated by the demonic sands. He knew he had to save her then. HE thought so too. He could see it, the silent fear in HIS eyes as he watched her slowly dying. After that event he noticed always HIM subtly eyeing her from afar, tenderness in HIS eyes.

The first promise he ever made to her was at the gate. Even she could not stop HIS departure, could not stop that snake's corrupting influence. Now he was leaving as well, in pursuit of his friend. As he watched her sorrow, tears cascading down her face, he made her a promise, a promise to bring HIM back for her. It was a promise to himself as well. He lost not only a friend but a brother as well. This was also the first promise he would break.

The first time he left her was due to his own departure. It was hard to leave the village and especially hard to leave her, but he knew it was necessary. He had to train and become stronger. With his strength he would be able to bring HIM back. He would be able to fix a broken promise and bring the shine back to dull emeralds.

The first time he saw her again was after two long years. She had grown and blossomed into a beautiful girl. His thoughts however were not conveyed well for the first thing that came out of his mouth earned him a punch to the face that sent him flying fifty feet down the road. As he laid there, barley conscious he came to the abrupt realization that he was, without a doubt, totally in love with her.

The first time that he saw HIM again was at that snake's hideout. The first thing he saw when he came running to that clearing were her wide eyes. He saw so many things in those eyes. Shock, hope, and love were just some of the many turbulent emotions in those irises. She still loved him. This love wasn't exactly unrequited. He could see that the tenderness in HIS eyes so long ago had never faded. With a crushed heart, the tiny hope he had disappeared.

The first time he fulfilled his promise was another two years later. Beaten and bloody he could barely stand. The man next to him was just as bad. Awaiting them was the green eyed angel he met so long ago. As he watched HIM fall into her awaiting arms, both sharing a tender embrace, Naruto new that Sasuke and Sakura would forever be together and his broken heart would never change that.

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

Thanks for reading!

Reviews would be greatly appretiated

and to all those ignorant retard who are thinking of flaming me, the fire will be used to bake brownies....yummy


End file.
